


Very Bad Day, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why Arwen was out running about the wild on Glorfindel's horse? I do believe I have the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glorfindel's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. Never have, Never will. *sigh*  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I have had a bad day. I wish I had stayed I bed as planed but instead I was woken up at first light by two not so small elves jumping on me. The twins were their usual happy selves and had this been a normal day I would have joined in the pranks that were sure to follow. But Elladan happily yelled in my sensitive ear the Elrond wanted to speak with me at once and that I should wear my riding clothes. I told them to go away and leave me alone but Elrohir kept on poking me in the side and forcing me to get up.

Ten minutes later I was standing in front of Elrond’s door yawning and trying to braid my hair. I would have stood outside a while longer if Erestor had not come and pushed me inside. I refuse to believe that he did not know that the door was unopened and he used my head as a door knocker. Guess he found out about the sap I put on the entrance to his chambers. I wisely tried not to laugh as he shoved me inside.

Let me stop for a moment. I have made it clear that I was having a bad day but that was nothing compared to what was going to happen next. Elrond told me as best as he could of the situation with Estel and the hobbits. Naturally I agreed to go and left to collect my sword and to ready Asfaloth. A little while later I was mounted and trotting down the main path in the direction of the ford. I had schooled my face into that of an Elf- Lord but when I was knocked of my horse and into the manure pile I could not help the look of surprise that my face held. I felt something heavy land on my back and soon all light was gone. Now, had it been a normal day I would have moved to challenge my attacker, but this was not a normal day. The thing that had dared to steal my horse had shoveled more manure onto my back and held me prisoner in a mass of horse excretions. It took a while but the overpowering odor and lack of air sent me into oblivion.

When I came to I could hear multiple footsteps and heavy hoof beats. Without thinking I stood. Silence and then four shrieks and a whinny that sounded like a scream and they were gone. I watched them run off screaming until realization hit me soundly on my head. There were three Halflings, a man, and a small horse. They were the ones I as supposed to save. I ran after them.


	2. Erestor's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder why Arwen was out running about the wild on Glorfindel's horse? I do believe I have the answer.

I was having a very good day. I had been up all night doing research and was heading to my chambers for a little bit of rest when I stepped in something rather gooey. I looked down and saw sap around the sole’s of my brand new suede boots. Cursing Glorfindel I slipped out of my boots and walked calmly inside. Then that’s when I saw them, the twins sitting on my floor. They spoke at the same time even thought they know I don’t like it when they do that. It is quite eerie watching two identical people talking at the same time. “Adar wishes you to look up all you can on a Morgul blade.” They watched me as if expecting me to do something. One blinks and then they left. I let out the breath I did not know I had been holding then turn and walk bitterly back to the library.

On the way I passed Glorfindel who was staring at Elrond’s door as if it were a foreign object. I am sorry but, I could not resist knocking his head on the cold hard wood of the door. Then as he seemed so reluctant, I pushed him inside and left thinking about my ‘revenge’ for his prank this morning.

I sat peacefully in the library for several hours until harried footsteps shattered the peace. I left the library to investigate. I met up with Elrond who said I was to take care of Imladris while he was off healing the Halfling and that I was to get all my answers from Glorfindel. I nodded and he ran off leaving me behind confused. I walked down to the front steps of the Last Homely House to wait for Glorfindel who hopefully could supply an answer. That’s when I saw them, Estel, three Halflings, and a pony running as fast as they could towards me. Estel skidded to a halt in front of me and told me all. It was a pity I could only understand select few of the words he was saying. Words such as “Arwen…. Asfaloth…. Manure…. And Jump.”

One of the Halflings screamed that it was following them and pointed to something very dirty making its way towards us. Once I realized what ‘it’ was I could not hold my laughter in anymore. ‘It’ renamed ‘Glorfindel’ was running towards us with a look of panic on his face and covered in… MANURE?!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adar- Father


End file.
